Benutzer Blog:Floreanna/Jaedenar zum Zweiten und Letzten
Eigentlich hätte der Tag gestern total frustrierend enden müssen, denn ich hatte in Jaedenar nichts erreicht, gar nichts .. absolut nichts und doch endete er fast wie der schönste Tag in meinem Leben. Gut, anfänglich war ich überhaupt nicht erfreut, als Ganndor auf einmal hinter mir auftauchte. Ich hätte ihn vielleicht in seiner dunklen Rüstung in der er hinter mir her zu schleichen versuchte nicht gleich bemerkt, wenn mir in der Stille um mich herum, ausgelöst durch die Flüche, die ich den „Bewohnern“ von Jaedenar auf den Hals schickte, um sie zu Boden und zum Schweigen zu bringen, nicht das typische Surren einer Schwertklinge, das Luft schneidet aufgefallen wäre. Ich ging ein Stück zurück und auf einmal stand ich Ganndor gegenüber.. ich in meiner dämonischen Gestalt und er mit erhobener Schwertklinge, bereit sich jeden Moment auch auf mich zu stürzen. Ich erschrak fürchterlich. Wollte er mich töten? So schnell es ging verwandelte ich mich zurück und schwankend stand ich vor ihm. Als er merkte, dass ich es war liess er die Schwertklinge sinken und ging zornig mit Worten auf mich los: Was ich mir dabei gedacht hätte, allein nach Jeadenar zu gehen, dass ich ihn angelogen hätte, dass ihn sein Gefühl, er könnte mir nicht trauen, doch nicht getrogen hätte und ob er mir überhaupt vertrauen könnte, wenn ich so handeln würde. Seine Anschuldigungen lösten auf den Schreck ihn hier zu treffen bei mir ebenfalls Wut und Zorn aus und ich warf ihm mehr oder weniger dasselbe an den Kopf: dass ich so handeln musste, weil er mich sonst nie allein nach Jaedenar hätte gehen lassen und dass ich es nur getan hätte, um ihn zu schützen, weil er hier in viel grössrer Gefahr schweben würde als ich. Wir stritten eine Weile bis mir ein Hexer auffiel, der neugierig um eine Ecke schielte und gerade dabei schien seinen Wichtel loszuschicken, um vielleicht Meldung von unsrem Auftauchen zu machen. Verdammt, das war kein Ort zum Streiten, sondern zum Handeln. Ganndor schien das ebenfalls einzusehen, denn während ich den Wichtel aufhielt, kümmerte sich Ganndor um den Hexer und machte ihn mal eben einen Kopf kürzer. Ich brummelte vor mich hin. Wenn auch die „Bewohner“ Jaedenars alles andre als unsre Freunde waren, so waren wir dennoch hier nur zu zweit und wenn er so weiter machen würde, hätten wir wohl bald die gesamte Schattenfeste auf den Fersen. Ich bat Ganndor mich zu begleiten und sich zu beeilen und wenn möglich nichts mehr anzurühren, aber natürlich wollte er nicht auf mich hören. Er steckte sich sogar schnell noch eines der Bücher ein, das ein Hexer fallen liess, als ich ihn verfluchte und ehe ihm Ganndor die Kehle durchschnitt. Innerlich war ich verzweifelt darüber, wie Ganndor mir so etwas antun konnte, auch wenn ich nach aussen hin versuchte weiter die Ruhe zu bewahren, um zu dem Schattenlord zu gelangen, zu dem ich wollte. Einerseits verstand ich ja sein Verhalten. Er wollte mich beschützen, damit mir nichts zustossen sollte. Er hatte Angst um mich, aber mir wäre es viel lieber gewesen, wenn er Angst vor all dem andren hier gehabt hätte oder zumindest Respekt davor. Meine Kräfte waren auch nur begrenzt, sollte es zum Äussersten kommen.. wenn er das doch nur einsehen würde. So bat ich ihn dann ein weiteres Mal inständig und flehentlich vor der nächsten Biegung des Ganges, sich doch bitte soweit zurück zu halten, damit ich mit dem Schattenlord reden würde können. Mit knirschenden Zähnen steckte er sein Schwert weg und ich betrat den grossen Raum in dem der Schattenlord umgeben von zwei seiner Sukkubi residierte. Die Augen der Sukkubi hefteten sich umgehend auf Ganndor und ein leichtes Schauern überlief mich bei der Vorstellung welch leichtes Spiel sie mit ihm haben könnten, ehe er ihre Peitschen zu schmecken bekäme. Würde Ganndor überhaupt den Verführungskünsten einer Sukkubi widerstehen können? Er liebte mich.. sicher, aber auch genug? Fast war ich versucht, es auf einen Test ankommen zu lassen.. aus Rache für sein Auftauchen, aber das wäre unfair gewesen. Ich seufzte resignierend und wandte mich dem Schattenlord zu und erklärte ihm in knappen Worten mein Anliegen. Kaum hatte ich das Wort „Blutfluch“ erwähnt, fing er an zu lachen und erklärte mir, dass er mir dabei gar nicht helfen WOLLEN würde. Da ich eh noch immer Ganndors wegen innerlich kochte, machte mich seine Aussage so wütend, dass ich mich einmal mehr verwandelte und ihn am Kragen packte, ihn durchschüttelte und ihm drohte, er müsse es tun, sonst würde ich die gesamte Schattenfeste in Feuer und Asche legen. Das schien Eindruck zu machen, sogar auf die Sukkubi, die mich mit offenem Mund und dämlichem Gesichtsausdruck anstarrten. Was für dumme Puten. Sie waren zwar schön und verführerisch, aber dumm wie Bohnenstroh.. willige Dienerinnen für ihren Herrn, aber sobald ihr Herr versagte, versagten auch sie. Als ich dem Schattenlord jedenfalls den Boden unter den Füssen entzog und ihn hoch in die Luft hob, gab er klein bei. Leider stellte sich heraus, dass er mir nicht nur nicht helfen WOLLTE, sondern es auch nicht KONNTE. Langsam bekam er wieder Oberwasser und warf mir an den Kopf, dass ich doch, wenn ich etwas erreichen wollte zu diesem grünen Drachen gehen sollte, mit dem die verdammten Nachtelfen im Bunde seien, die die hübsche Verderbnis im Teufelswald rückgängig zu machen versuchten und es wäre ihm ganz lieb, wenn ich dem Drachen einen Denkzettel verpassen würde. Mhm...Ysera? Langsam liess ich den Schattenlord wieder herunter und bedankte mich recht artig für seine Hilfe. Er schien zufrieden und liess uns ziehen.. mich als auch Ganndor. Vielleicht sollte ich auch Diplomat werden. Nicht immer musste man das Schwert einsetzen, um Antworten zu bekommen, auch wenn sie mir nicht gefielen, wie diese hier. Nachdenklich ging ich zu Ganndor zurück, der ausnahmsweise wirklich brav auf mich gewartet hatte und sagte ihm, dass ich nichts erreicht hätte. Sofort wollte er sich auch auf den Schattenlord stürzen, um die Antworten aus ihm heraus zu prügeln, aber das war es nicht wert und nur unnötig lebensgefährlich. Ich hatte ja zumindest einen Hinweis. Ysera! Dieser grüne Drache, von dem man sagte, er wache über die Natur und die Evolution. Eigentlich hätte ich darauf auch selbst kommen können, wenn sich das auch ungleich schwieriger gestalten würde, als einfach eine Antwort bei den dunklen Mächten zu finden, derer ich mich bediente, als bei etwas, das mir und meinen Fähigkeiten nicht wohlgesonnen gegenüberstand .. oder täuschte ich mich da vielleicht? Ich war so in Gedanken versunken und kümmerte mich kaum darum, was Ganndor tat, lehnte mich einfach gegen den Wolfsmenschen, um irgendeinen Halt zu haben, um eben auch die Gedanken zu versuchen zu sortieren, als mich Ganndor mit der Frage: „Was IST DAS denn?“ aus meinen Gedanken riss. Was ist was ? Was meinte er? Ich schaute mich um, konnte aber nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken, als Ganndor auf den Wolfsmenschen neben mir deutete. Wie? Was? Konnte Ganndor ihn auf einmal sehen? Ich blinzelte verwirrt zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her und ehe ich überhaupt in der Lage war, es zu begreifen, übernahm der Wolfsmensch das Reden. Ganndor sah ihn tatsächlich und der Wolfsmensch redete auch wirklich mit Ganndor. Mit offenem Mund und erstaunt folgte ich der Unterhaltung, die sich nun entwickelte: Wolfsmensch: Es ist mirr eine Ehrre. Ich denke err hat heute genug getötet. Also ja... err sieht mich. Gánndor: Was IST "er"? Wolfsmensch: Ich bin ein Trraum, ja.. doch... ihrr habt nie gefrragt, wessen Trraum. Ich hakte ein, indem ich fragte: Ganndor und ich träumen....dasselbe ? .. ähm .. oder so .. irgendwie? Wolfsmensch: Ist das heute so wichtig? Gánndor: Ich denke schon... Was bist du und wo kommst du her? Ich versuchte zu erklären: Ja, gut .. also .. wenn Du ihn eh siehst .. wieso auch immer .. das ist der Wolfsmensch .. Du weisst schon .. die Beule .. Gánndor: er hat sie dir verpasst? Floreanna: nicht direkt .. aber er pflegt mich manchmal zu entführen .. Gánndor: zu.... bitte was? Das hätte ich doch bemerkt Floreanna: zu entführen .. des Nachts .. immer zur Mitternachtsstunde. Wolfsmensch: Genauso bemekrrt wie die Tatsache das ich euch schon eine Weile folge? Gánndor: Ich werde wohl doch alt. Wolfsmensch: Nein, ihrr seht nurr mit den falschen Augen. Nun, err hat heute schon genug Blut verrgossen, so dass auch sein Tierr sich rregt. Oderr hat es euch nicht gefallen... einen Hexerr nach dem anderren eurre Klinge schmecken zu lassen? Gánndor: Gefallen würde ich das nicht nennen... Ich töte nicht zum Spass Wolfsmensch: Err hat seine Grründe, nicht wahrr? Werr wagt sich sonst so tief in die Verrderrbniss? Floreanna: Ich kann gut allein auf mich aufpassen .. er müsste nicht hier sein * ich schaute Ganndor strafend an* Gánndor: vielleicht nicht, um dich vor diesen Hexern zu schützen, aber um dich vor dir selbst zu schützen bestimmt! Floreanna: Vor mir selbst ? Wie meinst Du das nun wieder ? Ich hab nichts Unrechtes getan Gánndor: ...und doch gerätst du näher an den Abgrund, als mir lieb sein kann. Deswegen bin ich hier.... Jetzt verstehe ich es! Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich darin unterstützen werde, egal, was es kostet Floreanna: Ich will nur Antworten .. und besonders um weg zu kommen von dem Abgrund.. das hab ich Dir doch gesagt *ich seufzte* Wolfsmensch: Glauben, ist eine komplizierrte sache, besonderrs wenn Zweifel an einem nagen. Floreanna: mhm ? Könntest Du uns auch teilhaben lassen an Deiner Weisheit ? Du glaubst Ganndor glaubt nicht genug .. an mich zum Beispiel ? Wolfsmensch: Nein nein.. Err Glaubt nicht an sich. Gánndor: an MICH? Floreanna: Ach! *ich hob eine Augenbraue – das entwicklte sich ja sehr interessant* Gánndor: Wie soll ich das wieder verstehen? Floreanna: Wenn ich sowas sagen würde, würde er mit mir streiten *ich musste leise vor mich hinkichern* Wolfsmensch: Viel Arrbeit... viele Gedanken... viele Pflichten, warrum sollte man nicht anfangen zu zweifeln? Gánndor: an meinen Fähigkeiten... als.... Vater? Wolfsmensch: Sprrecht weiterr. Gánndor: nun... ich... Nichts habe ich mir mehr gewünscht, als Nachwuchs und das mit Floreanna Wolfsmensch: Und dann? Gánndor: ...aber als ich dann davon erfuhr, dass genau diese als unmöglich geglaubte Tatsache wahr zu werden schien... Ich weiss nicht. Es erschrak mich! Ich habe Angst als Vater zu versagen als Ehemann...! Was, wenn mir meine Arbeit wichtiger wird, als meine Familie? Was, wenn mir meine Freiheit wichtiger würde? Vielleicht suche ich deswegen gerade jetzt wieder die Gefahr... Wolfsmensch: Sie lenkt ab... man geht im Kampf auf... nurr derr nächste Schwerrthieb zählt, derr Nächte gegnerr.. im Kampf ist alles klarr. Gánndor: Ja... das stimmt. Es... befreit! Wolfsmensch: Nun, was bleibt euch nun übrrig? Ewig kämpfen? Gánndor: Sicher nicht. Wolfsmensch: Sonderrn? Gánndor: Sagt Ihr es mir! Wolfsmensch: Ich kann nicht das sagen was ihrr hörren wollt. Gánndor: Sterben ... Wolfsmensch: Sterrben kommt einerr Flucht gleich und ihrr seht mirr nicht so aus als würrdet ihrr vorr einem Kampf fliehen. Gánndor: Nicht vor einem, den ich zu gewinnen vermag oder der meinem Tod nicht einen Sinn gäbe. Die Zweifel ablegen.... und... Wolfsmensch: Ja? Gánndor: Glauben? Daran, dass es eine glücklichere Zukunft gibt? Wolfsmensch: Jederr Weg beginnt mit dem errsten Schrritt, vielleicht solltet ihrr endlich anfangen zu gehen, anstelle zu warrten? Gánndor: Wir sollten also ... heiraten? Floreanna: Ähm .. Moment .. wollten wir das nicht sowieso oder hast Du daran auch noch immer gezweifelt ? Gánndor: Eigentlich nicht und doch ist es der erste Schritt zu dem, an dem ich eben zweifle Wolfsmensch: Aberr jetzt fängt err an wirrklich darran zu glauben, nach einem schrritt folgt derr nächste. Gánndor: Diese Zukunft, an die ich immer noch nicht recht glauben mag, beginnt mit der Heirat Wolfsmensch: Nein! Gánndor: Nein? Jetzt musste ich mich abwenden, um die Tränen zu verbergen, die in mir aufstiegen, glaubte ich doch bisher, dass unsre Zukunft längst auch schon begonnen hatte. Wolfsmensch: Es beginnt jetzt...! Der Wolfsmensch knurrte und es war unmissverständlich, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete. Gánndor: Ich würde so gerne daran glauben, dass ich dir ein guter Ehemann und dem Kind ein guter Vater werde sein können. Floreanna: Das wirst Du sein Ganndor. Ich bin mir dessen sicher.. aber .. hm .. wenn Du noch mehr wissen willst .. ich würde Dich bitten .. uns .. ihn und mich weiter zu begleiten. Was hälst Du davon? Gánndor: Sicher! Floreanna: Gut, ich werde zur Mondlichtung weiterreisen und dort weiter nach Antworten suchen, die ich hier nicht finden konnte. Die Idee war mir ganz spontan gekommen, als er erneut das Kind erwähnte. Ich konnte jetzt nicht einfach umkehren, sondern musste weiter suchen. Weshalb mir gerade die Mondlichtung einfiel, wusste ich in diesem Augenblick zwar selbst nicht. Das war tiefstes Elfengebiet und genaugenommen gruselte mir auch davor dorthin zu reisen, aber wo sollte ich sonst anfangen nach Ysera zu suchen? Ganndor war auf einmal auch ganz aufgeregt und wollte tatsächlich unbedingt mitkommen. Ich musste schmunzeln, als er mir sagte, dass ich dort in Gefahr wäre. Als ob ich das nicht selbst wüsste...! Und natürlich wollte er seine Kontakte spielen lassen, damit wir ungehindert dorthin reisen könnten. Mir sollte das Alles nur Recht sein. Der Wolfsmensch wäre weiterhin bei mir und zudem auch noch der liebste Mensch den ich auf der Welt hatte. So wurde der Abend und die folgende Nacht dann eben zu einer der Schönsten in meinem Leben, als wir gemeinsam Jaedenar verliessen und die Nacht zwar wieder auf dem harten, kalten Boden des Teufelswaldes verbrachten, aber zumindest hatte ich das Gefühl Ganndor und ich wären uns wieder ein Stück näher gekommen. Mal sehen, wie sich die weitere Reise entwickeln würde..... Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag